One Night
by ForsakenOn
Summary: One night, kakashi had a short talk with Sasuke. Well, i've already mentioned it. KakaSasu, of course. Not really that angsty actually.


Title: One Night

Disclaimer: Sad enough, I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Erm…… my first attempt on a Naruto fic. One shot---fluffiness and KakaSasu for a night.

Just a reminder, _italic _words indicate thoughts, most of them belong to Sasuke's thoughts.

***********************************************************************************************

One Night 

          _It's one of those nights again,_ thought Uchiha Sasuke. _Yep, definitely one of those annoying nights_.Sasuke was lying on his bed, in his room, staring at the ceiling, wide-awake. He could not sleep at all.

           He hated it when he can't sleep or something. It always made him thought of unwanted things. He doesn't like thinking too much, even though he looks like a person who does that every time.

          He is sort of on a mission now. A C class mission. After weeks of having D class missions, this was actually a good change. So, now his current mission with his teammates and teacher was to find someone in a village somewhere in the middle of no where that he didn't even knew it existed. So much for a mission like this……

   Now he is in a small inn with his team, resting for the night, and continuing their journey tomorrow. And lucky them, their teacher, Hatake Kakashi, permitted them to have their own rooms each. It's a huge relief for all because none wanted to share a room with Naruto because of his snores.

         _Hmmph. And you were complaining to yourself that you were tired. _Sasuke thought to himself._Maybe you just need a bit of fresh air._ _Yup, that's it._  Sasuke got up from his bed. He didn't want to wake anyone up, especially when his room is just opposite his teacher's room. So he decided to climb out the window instead.

           There was nothing much he could do even though he climbed out the window. Soon he was on the second floor roof_. _Sasuke just sat on the roof, looking at the dark velvet sky but lighted by the bright stars and the full moon. It was a plain yet beautiful sight. One that suited someone dark like Sasuke perfectly.

          Sasuke lay back on his back. Staring up at the sky, then shifting his gaze to the moon. A lot of memories seem to be flooding his brain. Memories when he was a little boy. When he still had his parents. He only had such a short term of happiness then. Until that bastard merged, and killed his family. Ironic enough, he himself was related to that bastard-murderer.

          Then Sasuke thought on how he had lived until now, the hard way that is. Sometimes he feels like giving up everything. To end his miserable life just like that. But he had vowed for revenge. Until he gets it, he would still live on no matter how hard life is.

             The air of the cold and clam night blew. The night breeze grazed Sasuke's bare skin as he was only wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts. Sasuke shivered a little. _It's cold. _ He thought. Then there was another voice inside his head saying _"it has always been cold…… and lonely too….."_

A bitter smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. That's right. He was always cold during the day, and lonely by the night time. He has to be like that. _Nothing last forever._ He hated showing his emotions, his weakness. But now, his mind is only focused on how to be a strong and skillful ninja.__

"Can't sleep?"

          A cool and calm voice broke the night silence. Even Sasuke got startled and jumped a bit. He shot up and whirled around, only to find a man standing on the roof, one or two meters away from him.

          A tall and lean man, wearing only his black ninja suit, without his usual jacket. He has grey silvery hair, shooting out from every direction of his head. He wore his ninja headband covering his left eye and a mask covering most of his face. He was a man by the name of Hatake Kakashi, none other then Sasuke's teacher.

          "Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke murmured under his breath, feeling a bit relieved. Then he looked down and gritted his teeth. Sasuke scolded himself. How could he let his guard down as a ninja? How could he not detect when someone is that near to him? What if it wasn't Kakashi, but an assailant? He would be dead by now.

          Kakashi, as if he has read Sasuke's mind said, " It's not that you couldn't detect me. You were too deep in your thoughts." Sasuke looked up at his teacher. Kakashi smiled at him though his face was covered.

           "Ch…." Sasuke turned away blushing a little. "Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing out here at this time of the night?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Just checking to see whether you are a sleep or not. You know, the usual teacher stuff." Kakashi explained. "Sakura and Naruto are already fast asleep. I didn't even have to go into Naruto's room. I could hear his snores five meters away from his room door."  He added.

           Sasuke smirked. An idiot will always be an idiot. Naruto was a pure idiot, but an idiot who never knows the meaning of giving up. Naruto never gives up trying even though chances are slim. That is what Sasuke admired and respected Naruto for. At the same time, he hated Naruto for having such a strong will. As for Sakura, Sasuke knows this girl has a huge crush on him. But he has no feelings for her. Sakura was the smartest of the three, but also the weakest. Sasuke thinks Sakura is annoying, but he silently hopes that Sakura would forget about him and chose Naruto or someone else one day.

           "Then I went to your room, and found your bed empty and a window wide open. So I decided to check." Finished Kakashi. Sasuke said nothing. "Now I'm done explaining, what are you doing out here?" asked Kakashi. There was a silence between them, and then Sasuke answered simply " I couldn't sleep." "So you came out for some fresh air, huh?" Kakashi pressed on. Sasuke only nodded his head.

          They returned to the same silence. Everything seems so peaceful. Until Kakashi asked Sasuke, " What's bothering you in that little mind of yours?" Sasuke turned at his teacher in surprise. "How would you know if there's something bothering me?" "Well, you face clearly shows it, and you are my student after all." Kakashi said thoughtfully. Sasuke faced away. He hated it when someone read his mind. He felt insecure.

          " What do you care?" he said bitterly. "Well, it's natural that all teachers to care for their students and try to help them. Like I'm trying to right now." Kakashi answered. Sasuke blushed again. Someone is caring for him? No way…. He doesn't need it. "It's nothing." Sasuke lied. Kakashi said nothing. He knew very well that his student was lying. But he knew better than to push Sasuke's limits.

           Kakashi lay back lazily on his back, staring up the sky. " Hey Sasuke, what do you want?" Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but he closed it. Then he answered firmly, " I want nothing more than to be strong, and powerful."

           "But you are already strong. You are the best among the three of you." Kakashi said. "Not good enough. I have to be stronger, strong enough to kill that man." Sasuke replied, his voice full of anger and hatred. He felt something burning inside him now.

           "Sou ka…… Sasuke, what is it that you really want?" asked Kakashi again. 

           _Damn. He knew._ Sasuke felt angry with himself. Kakashi has read his mind once again. But he just felt like telling everything he ever wanted to his sensei. After bottling up for so long. He felt like letting go.

            "Tell me." Kakashi persuaded Sasuke softly.

            Sasuke finally blurted out. "I-I…. I don't want to be lonely anymore. I want the feeling of family love. I want to be secure. I want warmth. I want---…" 

          Before he could finish, Kakashi pulled Sasuke on to his lap, and gave the younger boy a warm and tight but gentle embrace, "….. To be hugged like this?" Kakashi finished off for him. Sasuke was too surprised to speak. When his senses came back, he answered, "….. yes." He buried his face on the older man's chest. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but this is something he has always wanted. He didn't want to let go.

           They continued being in that position for a very long time, until Kakashi finally pulled off. "It's getting cold out here. Lets got back. I'll tuck you in." Kakashi said.

Sasuke felt a bit disappointed. But he only answered "…… Hai."

          They climbed back through the window without much difficulty. Back into Sasuke's room. Kakashi sat on the bed, soon followed by Sasuke. Both of them said nothing. Sasuke only blushed more.

           "Sasuke……. I know you only wanted family love, but I…." Kakashi stopped for a while, biting his lips, unsure to continue. Then he decided to continue softly. " But I can give you more than that. Much more than that." Sasuke breathed deeply. "How?" he asked his teacher. "Like this….." Kakashi pulled down his mask, revealing his handsome face, bathed in the moonlight. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips.

           Kakashi lips touched Sasuke's pale pink lips. Sasuke lips were cold at first, then it became warm. Kakashi kissed Sasuke gently, softly and lovingly. Sasuke was only glad to return the kiss. Sasuke knew he shouldn't he doing this, but he felt so comforted and so needed. He felt so right. He wanted to stay like that forever.

            After a very long time, they finally pulled of, both of them a bit blue, out of breathe and red in the lips. Kakashi positioned himself in a sitting position on the bed, leaning his back against the wall. Then he held Sasuke in his arms from the back. Sasuke leaned on Kakashi's broad and muscular chest. But he closed his eyes, wondering if his teacher would disappear when he opened his eyes, if everything was only a dream. He didn't want that to happen. For the first time, Uchiha Sasuke was afraid.

           But, strong arms gently circle around his lean waist, holding him securely. He felt warm._You don't feel warm in dreams do you? _He opened his eyes, and spoke in a shaky voice. "Kakashi-sensei, ar--are you you sure this is okay?"

          The only reply he got was, "Yes, trust me." That was enough for Sasuke.

          He leaned back, resting his head on Kakashi's chest and relaxed himself in Kakashi's embrace. Then he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful and sweet sleep. "Thank you." Sasuke mumbled softly before he slept. He only left Kakashi smiling fondly down at him. That one night, Sasuke felt accompanied, he felt warmth, he felt security, and he felt sure. For the first time, he felt** loved.**__

***********************************************************************************************

On3:- phew, my first try. Sucked didn't it? But I liked it anyway. I've notice there aren't much kakasasu fics around here, so I decided to add more~ KakaSasu no1!! @_@ SasuNaru too~~  


End file.
